Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium comprising a base film coated with an intimate mixture of magnetic powders in a binder, that is, to a magnetic recording tape suitable for sound or video recording or for use in electronic computers. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic recording medium which is free of "squeal" phenomenon when running as a magnetic recording tape and which provides smooth and stable running performances especially in an environment of high temperature and high humidity.